<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the parents. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301561">Meeting the parents.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Reagan's family comes to Gotham and wants to meet Kate? Will things go smoothly or will there be a bump in the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Calamity/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagan one shot series. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the parents.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at Wayne tower in Kate's office both her and Mark are talking and joking around. As their talking Mark say's something that really gets her going then they calm </p><p>down as they clam down Reagan walks into the office and over to her. Seeing her Kate smiles at her It's been a month since both Luke and Sophie tried to come between </p><p>her and Reagan and really glad that her dad laid into Sophie as for her friends they couldn't be more proud of Kate for standing up to Luke the way she did. As </p><p>Reagan walks up to her Kate continues to smile as she reaches them and kisses her as their kissing Mark plays a whipping sound which makes Calamity start laughing as </p><p>she walks into the office.)</p><p>Kate: Okay you two suck.<br/>Mark: I'm sure that's not the only thing Calamity sucks.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh i'm not touching that one.<br/>Mark: Okay good. Don't Vera will hurt me.<br/>Calamity: Yes she would. Although i would pay to see my girlfriend beat on you.<br/>Mark: Yeah i have a feeling because she is Kate's sister she'd have way to much.<br/>Calamity: Oh i have no doubts.</p><p>(They start laughing than calm down.)</p><p>Mark: How you doing Reagan?<br/>Reagan: Good.<br/>Kate: Sophie hasn't been bothering you?<br/>Reagan: No. ever since your father laid into her she hasn't really said much of anything to me.<br/>Mark: Let's hope it stay's that way.<br/>Kate: Yeah really. What's up?<br/>Reagan: I just got off of the phone with my mother.<br/>Mark: Oh.<br/>Reagan: Yeah. Apparently she's coming to Gotham.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then to Mark who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Really?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. She's coming here for some type of charity.<br/>Mark: What kind of Charity?<br/>Reagan: You remember that huge wildfire in Australia last year.<br/>Mark: Oh no way.<br/>Reagan: Yeah she's helping them raise some more money in order to help out a lot of people who were effected by that fire.<br/>Mark: Wow. You know you could always introduce her to Calamity here.<br/>Reagan: That's actually a really good idea.<br/>Mark: I mean she can meet Kate to but.<br/>Kate: No. I think her meeting someone from Australia is a great idea.<br/>Mark: See.<br/>Calamity: I don't know.<br/>Veracity: Don't know what?</p><p>(They all turn and look at Veracity as both her and Ares walk into the office. Mark seeing Ares smiles at her then walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her </p><p>then pulls away from her. As Veracity kisses Calamity getting her to smile in then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Kate: Reagan's mom is coming into town for a Charity.<br/>Veracity: Really?<br/>Reagan: Yeah and i was hoping Kate would come with me to it.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Uh.<br/>Mark: Oh come on Kate.<br/>Kate: I just. I had to do those alot growing up.<br/>Mark: Yeah but think of how money you could donate to this.<br/>Kate: I could donate that's not the problem.<br/>Mark: So what is the problem?<br/>Kate: I just. <br/>Mark: Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen.</p><p>(Kate looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Okay forget i said that. Babe shut up.</p><p>(Ares looks at him and then over to Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Anyone coming with her?<br/>Reagan: My brother and sister.<br/>Mark: Felicity coming with him?<br/>Reagan: And their daughter Mia.<br/>Mark: Baby or future Mia?<br/>Reagan: Future.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Reagan: And William.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Wait you said it's a charity for the wildfire that was in Australia right?<br/>Reagan: Yeah why?<br/>Mark: Lena's supposed to be going to that one.<br/>Reagan: Really?<br/>Mark: Yeah. She goes to a lot of big charity events normally against Kara's wishes but she does go to them.<br/>Reagan: Huh.<br/>Kate: Wait Lena Luthor is coming to Gotham?<br/>Mark: Yes that okay?<br/>Kate: Yeah of course it is. It's just this is Gotham.<br/>Mark: I know that.<br/>Ares: Mark isn't your family known for going to these things?<br/>Mark: Yeah but you wouldn't see my father stepping foot into Gotham.<br/>Kate: Why not?<br/>Mark: His opinion of the bat is the same as your father's.<br/>Kate: But my father is getting use to her.<br/>Mark: I know he is. But it still doesn't.<br/>Kate: I know that.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Kate: I can honestly say i don't know how Bruce did any of this.<br/>Mark: It's called living the life of billionaire.<br/>Kate: Yeah that's true.<br/>Mark: I mean come on you run two businesses. This one and the Hold up Which thanks to Evermoist is once going strong again since the stay at home order was lifted.<br/>Kate: This is also true.<br/>Reagan: And this is the first charity event Gotham's held since that lifted.<br/>Kate: I'm not going getting out of this am i?<br/>Reagan: No.</p><p>(Kate looks up at her and pouts which makes both Mark and Calamity start laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Kate honey i love you but you're not pouting your way out of this.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Kate: No fair.<br/>Reagan: What?<br/>Kate: My pout use to work.<br/>Mark: Yeah Kara caught her using it one day.<br/>Ares: Really?<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Calamity: And?<br/>Mark: Just to be a smart ass Kara kissed her.</p><p>(Kate puts her head into her hands making them laugh. And then makes a noise getting them laugh even more at her.)</p><p>Kate: Okay okay yes. Yes Kara kissed me and boy am i going to get it because i just openly said it.<br/>Reagan: No. Not yet.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway. She wants to meet you before hand.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off as Mark laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: Um. Seriously?<br/>Reagan: Seriously.<br/>Mark: Uh-oh.<br/>Kate: When?<br/>Reagan: She comes in tomorrow i told her we could do lunch.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Reagan: Okay. And wear something nice.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Kate: I've never met the parent.<br/>Mark: Uh-oh.<br/>Kate: What you do when you had to meet Veracity's parents?<br/>Mark: Kate her parent is your's.<br/>Kate: Oh.<br/>Mark: And the closet parent I've come to meet as far as Ares goes is Santino.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah okay good point. <br/>Mark: Wait Reagan's brother is Oliver Queen right?</p><p>(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Kate: Oh god.<br/>Veracity: What?<br/>Mark: Kate and Oliver don't really get a long so speak.<br/>Veracity: Oh this going to be interesting.<br/>Kate: This sucks.<br/>Mark: Oh come on. Oliver isn't all that bad once you get to know him.<br/>Kate: Really?<br/>Mark: Really. He's a nice guy. Who apparently enjoys pissing off Batwoman.</p><p>(They start laughing at Kate's face as she throws her pen at her friends head getting him to laugh more then they calm down as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to </p><p>see who it is seeing the number her he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Commander Kane.<br/>Jacob: Hey where are you?<br/>Mark: Kate's office. Why?<br/>Jacob: I need you back at Crow.<br/>Mark: Yes sir i'm on my way.<br/>Jacob: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)</p><p>Kate: What's up?<br/>Mark: Your dad needs me back at Crow. I'm sorry.<br/>Ares: No it's okay. I'll see you later.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off.)</p><p>Veracity: You are right?<br/>Kate: Yeah i'm fine.<br/>Veracity: You sure?<br/>Kate: Yeah i'm fine i swear.<br/>Veracity: Okay.</p><p>(Later over at Crow head quarters Mark walks into the command Center as he walks in he walks over to Julia.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on?<br/>Julia: I don't know. </p><p>(As he stands there talking to Julia Jacob and Sophie walk out of his office.)</p><p>Mark: Here they come.</p><p>(She turns and looks at them and then to Mark as he gets to them.)</p><p>Jacob: Are right. We've got a big night coming in a few nights.<br/>Mark: Sir.<br/>Jacob: Moira Queen is coming into Gotham to for a charity event and we've been hired to make sure things don't get to out of hand.<br/>Agent: No offence Commander this is Gotham i'm sure there's going to be some trouble.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Jacob: Oh i know which is why we're going to be on high alert.<br/>Mark: If there's to much trouble i'm sure Supergirl will kick them up into space as well.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down again.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry sir. Bad Julia.<br/>Julia: Me. You said it.<br/>Mark: Yeah that's what she said.</p><p>(Mark and the agent beside him are trying to keep from laughing at Sophie's face whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Jacob: Anyway.<br/>Mark: Sorry.</p><p>(He continues to tell them about the charity event and Mark looks around a little nervous about this event given what's happened the last few times he's done charity </p><p>events. Later that night over at the Hold up Mark walks inside and heads over to the counter as he gets there he sits down and waits for the bartender to come over and </p><p>take his order as he's waiting Kate walks up to him.)</p><p>Kate: Hey.</p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Everything okay?<br/>Mark: Not really.<br/>Kate: What's up?<br/>Mark: You know that charity event Reagan's mom is going to.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Guess what security firm was just hired to watch it.<br/>Kate: The Crows?<br/>Mark: The Crows.<br/>Kate: Lovely.<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Kate: You going to be on shift?<br/>Mark: Nope. He gave me that night off and told me to go have fun.<br/>Kate: Oh boy.<br/>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Shut up.</p><p>(She continues to laugh at him.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. You nervous?<br/>Kate: A little bit.<br/>Mark: I know it's nerve wracking to meet the girlfriends parents but.<br/>Kate: I never got the chance to meet Sophie's parents.<br/>Mark: Seriously?<br/>Kate: We were in the academy. And the only ex of Sophie's that got to meet the parents was Tyler.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry Kate.<br/>Kate: No come on don't be. Sophie was never going to come out. <br/>Mark: Yeah i know. But still.<br/>Kate: No it's okay. I'm happy with this relationship i'm in with Reagan.<br/>Mark: Always good to hear.<br/>Kate: It is actually.<br/>Mark: Don't worry to much about it Kate.<br/>Kate: I won't.<br/>Mark: Okay good.</p><p>(As they continue to talk Mark jokes around with her as someone walks up to him and sits down next to him feeling someone sitting there he looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Uh-oh John Wick is here i'm in trouble now.</p><p>(Kate starts laughing at the joke.)</p><p>John: Oh you're just full of jokes.<br/>Mark: That's what I've heard.<br/>John: Anyway. I just got off of the phone with Winston.<br/>Mark: Uh-oh.<br/>John: You could say that again.<br/>Mark: What's wrong?<br/>John: Santino is wanting to speak with Ares.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then over to Kate who looks like she doesn't know what to say to that.)</p><p>Mark: Why?<br/>John: He said it was important.<br/>Mark: He still pissed that she turned on him?<br/>John: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Lovely.<br/>Kate: When?<br/>John: Tomorrow.<br/>Mark: Oh boy.<br/>John: If it'll make you feel better.<br/>Mark: No i'll go with her. I gotta talk to her anyway.<br/>John: Okay. You don't trust me with her do you?<br/>Mark: No i don't.</p><p>(Then he gets up and walks off as John looks off and knows why he doesn't trust him to be alone with her.)</p><p>Kate: What you do?<br/>John: I knew how he felt about her back then.<br/>Kate: You didn't?<br/>John: Yeah. And then i tried to kill her.<br/>Kate: Why didn't you?<br/>John: I dropped the knife.</p><p>(She laughs at him. Over by Mark he's on the phone with Ares who looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Ares: When?<br/>Mark: According to John tomorrow.<br/>Ares: Oh boy.<br/>Mark: You don't have to go and see him.<br/>Ares: We all know Santino Mark he's not one to give up i don't go and see him.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Ares: Will you come with me?<br/>Mark: Yeah sure i can do that.<br/>Ares: You don't sound to thrilled with that.<br/>Mark: No it's not that. It's just John offered to go with you and well.<br/>Ares: Mark it happened a long time ago.<br/>Mark: I know this. <br/>Ares: So why you letting it get to you.<br/>Mark: Because the bastard knew how i felt about you and still slept with you.<br/>Ares: Oh.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Ares: Mark if i had known.<br/>Mark: No it's fine. Like you said it was a long time ago.<br/>Ares: But you're still pissed about it.<br/>Mark: Not so much about that.<br/>Ares: Oh that. Yeah i know Mark it's just.<br/>Mark: No Ares come on i know why you guys did it. I still don't like it but i can understand that.</p><p>(She laughs on the other end.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway i'll let you go and i'll pick you tomorrow to go and see him.<br/>Ares: Play nice Mark.<br/>Mark: Don't i always? Wait don't answer that.</p><p>(She starts laughing as she hangs up Mark turns and looks at Kate next to him.)</p><p>Mark: I'm are right.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(He smiles at her as she turns and walks off. Then he throws a popper behind her getting her to jump and turn to look at him as he quickly ducks and hides behind Mary </p><p>as she walks into the bar.)</p><p>Kate: That's nice. You wuss.</p><p>(He starts laughing as he walks off.)</p><p>Mary: What you do?<br/>Mark: I threw popper at her.</p><p>(She walks off laughing at Kate's reaction.)</p><p>Kate: Thanks a lot Mary.<br/>Mary: What?<br/>Kate: What?</p><p>(She walks off laughing at her. The following day over at the restaurant that kicked Kate and Sophie out of for being gay. Inside of the restaurant Reagan's there with </p><p>her mother brother and sister their sitting there talking and waiting for Kate to arrive.)</p><p>Thea: You realize once she gets here.<br/>Reagan: Don't yell me. Yell at her she's the one who said she wanted to come and eat here.<br/>Thea: Isn't that Kate's bar across the street?<br/>Reagan: Yes it is.<br/>Moira: What?<br/>Reagan: Mom. Kate opened up the bar across the street to make a statement.<br/>Moira: What statement is that?<br/>Kate: That you shouldn't mess with a lesbian.</p><p>(They start laughing at the joke as they realize Kate had walked up to them.)</p><p>Reagan: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she sits down and looks Oliver.)</p><p>Kate: Hey i know you don't i?</p><p>(He looks at her and as Thea and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Oliver: Cute.<br/>Kate: Why thank you Oliver i'm so glad you noticed.</p><p>(Reagan and Thea are still trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Babe.<br/>Kate: I'm sorry.<br/>Reagan: Mom this is Kate.</p><p>(Kate stands back up and shakes her hand.)</p><p>Kate: I'm sorry.<br/>Moira: No it's fine. Oliver's very easy to pick on.<br/>Kate: So i'm quickly learning.<br/>Oliver: Okay.</p><p>(They continue to laugh than calm down.)</p><p>Thea: Anyway. Kate Reagan said you own the bar across the street.<br/>Kate: I do actually.<br/>Thea: Must be nice?<br/>Kate: It is. Mainly when i get to show up this place. Which is a lot nicer then the last time i was in here.<br/>Reagan: You know why that is?<br/>Kate: I could guess but then i have a feeling i'd be wrong.<br/>Thea: Mark baught it out from under the original owner.<br/>Kate: Noway.<br/>Thea: Yeah. He wasn't to happy about it. But then again.<br/>Reagan: Mary's bad reviews on the restaurant didn't make things any better on him.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down.)</p><p>Kate: I wondering why they let me in here.<br/>Reagan: Yeah. <br/>Kate: That's cool. I'll have to thank him the next time i see him. <br/>Reagan: I would.</p><p>(She laughs at her.)</p><p>Moira: So aside from owning the bar across the street.<br/>Kate: I also own my own real estate firm.<br/>Moira: Oh wow that's exciting.<br/>Kate: Nothing really exciting about it. Other then it was the story Reagan told me is what really got me intterested in it.<br/>Reagan: I can't take all of the credit.<br/>Kate: But you can take some of it.</p><p>(She laughs at her as Mark and Ares walk into the restaurant to get lunch as they walk off towards a table Kate looks up at them and laughs then excuses herself.)</p><p>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She gets up and walks over to them as she gets them Mark looks up at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: I didn't know you guys would be here.<br/>Kate: Surprised me too when Reagan told me.<br/>Mark: Everything okay?<br/>Kate: Yeah. You got a minute?<br/>Mark: Yeah. I'll be back.<br/>Ares: Okay.</p><p>(He gets up and they walk off to go and talk off but he walks back and kisses Ares getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her and she smiles at him as he </p><p>kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks off with Kate.)</p><p>Kate: Everything okay?<br/>Mark: Just a second hey Oliver you and Thea have a minute?<br/>Oliver: Yeah.</p><p>(He gets up and they both follow them out of the restaurant.)</p><p>Kate: We'll be back.<br/>Moira: Okay.</p><p>(As they walk out Mark gets nervous. Outside of the building Mark walks out of the view of the window.)</p><p>Kate: What is going on with you?<br/>Mark: You remember how i told you last night about Santino saying he wanted to see Ares.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Oh he wanted to see her are right.<br/>Kate: What happened?<br/>Mark: Apparently even in prison he has some pull.<br/>Kate: Meaning?<br/>Mark: Meaning the bastard put out a 12 million dollar hit out on Ares.<br/>Oliver: Oh god.<br/>Kate: So what happens?<br/>Mark: They have to put her back into hiding.<br/>Kate: Oh boy.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Kate: And you're just messing with me aren't you?<br/>Mark: Boy you're spot on.</p><p>(She punches him making him laugh.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry.<br/>Kate: What you call them out here for?<br/>Mark: Santino did say someone was after Ares he doesn't know who it is why it is their after her but.<br/>Kate: He's worried they'll come after her.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I honestly think he's pulling her leg given how she went against him.<br/>Kate: Maybe he's not one for pay back.<br/>Mark: He put a seven million dollar contract out on John when he killed his sister.<br/>Kate: Oh.<br/>Mark: And Santino is the one who wanted him to kill her in the first place.<br/>Kate: Okay i get the point.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Oliver: He really doesn't know when their coming for her?</p><p>(Mark looks behind them and sees a car coming up.)</p><p>Mark: I think i know when their coming.</p><p>(They turn and look as they run into to building towards the dinning room as they get there Mark quickly grabs Ares and they both go down as Reagan quickly grabs Moira </p><p>and they both go down as someone fires into the restaurant getting everyone to duck down. As the gun fire ends Mark and Oliver quickly get up and run out of the </p><p>restaurant quickly followed by Kate and Thea as they get outside they look down the street as the fleeing van.)</p><p>Mark: Damn it. Was anyone inside injured?<br/>Kate: Didn't look like it.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(Minutes later the Crows show up and start questioning everyone there as their questioning them Mark's talking with Ares and Kate.)</p><p>Kate: So you both think he's behind this?<br/>Ares: It wouldn't surprise me given how i turned him on.<br/>Kate: Yeah well hopefully this is the last we hear from him.<br/>Mark: You're hoping for a lot of things aren't you?<br/>Kate: It's the only thing i can do.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Jacob: Did either of you three get a good look at the van that drove off?<br/>Mark: Look like dodge ram van.<br/>Jacob: Okay.<br/>Mark: I didn't get a plate number by the time either one of us got out there it was halfway down the street.<br/>Jacob: Are right. Color?<br/>Mark: Black.<br/>Jacob: Okay. Well we've got a lot to go through.<br/>Mark: I know.</p><p>(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off.)</p><p>Kate: Lovely.<br/>Mark: Yup.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down as they go back to what they were doing. A few days later over Tommy's old building which is now Mark's building up in the </p><p>penthouse. The charity event is in full swing over the last couple of days the Crows have been trying to figure out who was shot up the restruant everyone was in as </p><p>their investigation continues their trying to see who shot it up but haven't come up with anything and the more time they look into it Mark has a feeling they might not </p><p>ever find out whose behind it. All of the investigation has lead to the night of the big charity event that Lena is throwing in Gotham over by Mark he's standing around </p><p>talking and joking around with Kate and Reagan as Oliver walks into the penthouse followed by Felicity and Mia along with Thea and William as they walk in Mark lightly </p><p>pushes Kate which makes Reagan laugh at her face.)</p><p>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: What? I tripped.</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down as they walk up to them.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Oliver: Hey. How's it going?<br/>Mark: Oh you know. Boring.<br/>Lena: I heard that.</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Apparently she's got better hearing than i thought.<br/>Kate: At least you say it out loud.</p><p>(He looks at her as she's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Ouch.</p><p>(She laughs at him then calms down. As they continue to talk and joke around Mary walks up to them and sees Oliver.)</p><p>Mary: Oh my god.<br/>Mark: Oh no.<br/>Mary: You're Oliver Queen.<br/>Oliver: I am.<br/>Mary: Oh wow.<br/>Mark: As i said oh no.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Mary: He's the green arrow.<br/>Mark: I know.<br/>Mary: Big fan.</p><p>(Oliver looks at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: I think Batwoman should be jealous.</p><p>(Mary looks at him as Reagan walks off laughing.)</p><p>Oliver: Uh thank you.<br/>Mary: Oh you're welcome.<br/>Mark: Oh boy.<br/>Kate: Traitor.</p><p>(Mary looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I think she'd apologize but her eyes went to Mia offly fast.</p><p>(She looks at him as Kate and Reagan walk off laughing. As they continue to pick on Mary Lena walks up to them followed by Kara.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Lena: Hey.</p><p>(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: How you been?<br/>Lena: Good. I feel like i can finally breath.<br/>Mark: It's nice that's for sure.<br/>Lena: Anyway. Which one of your friends here is from Australia?</p><p>(Mark looks around for Calamity then spots her over by the bar with the members of the band and they walk off towards them as they get there Mark drops a popper behind </p><p>Serenity making her jump and getting the other three to laugh at her.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Serenity: You ass.<br/>Mark: I don't know what you're talking about. <br/>Serenity: Uh-huh.<br/>Mark: Anyway. Cal this is Lena.</p><p>(She looks at her and shakes her hand.)</p><p>Calamity: Nice to meet you.<br/>Lena: You too.<br/>Mar: This is Calamity. She's the lead singer of this band.<br/>Lena: Oh no way.<br/>Calamity: Guilty.<br/>Mark: You're guilty of something.<br/>Calamity: Hey.<br/>Mark: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.<br/>Calamity: Uh-huh.<br/>Mark: You're so pretty.</p><p>(Veracity looks off as Calamity looks at him. Then he turns and looks at the performer behind him.)</p><p>Mark: Isn't that?<br/>Calamity: Yup.<br/>Mark: You are right?<br/>Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.<br/>Mark: You sure?<br/>Calamity: Yeah. I have who i want now so.</p><p>(Mark nods his head at her and Lena can tell he's not really happy with them but isn't going to question it.)</p><p>Mark: Lena here actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the fire in Australia last year.<br/>Calamity: Oh okay. You can also talk to Amy too. She's also from Australia.<br/>Lena: Okay. But i wanted to talk to you first.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(Mark walks off and over to Beca whose finishing up with her final song and hugs her as she gets of off the stage.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Beca: Yeah i'm good. I saw Calamity's face.<br/>Mark: You sang a song that hit her i could tell.</p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Beca: I miss her Mark. I mean i know she's with who she wants to be with but.<br/>Mark: I hear ya.<br/>Beca: You okay?<br/>Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. When's the new album due out?<br/>Beca: Two weeks.<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Well i can't wait to hear it.<br/>Beca: Thank you.<br/>Mark: You bet.</p><p>(He turns and looks at the Evermoist members still talking with Lena about the fire in Australia as Oliver's mother is talking with Amy and how she feels about what </p><p>happened in Australia their both talking to them and telling what they were feeling and thinking as Kara and Nia write down what they need for the artical their </p><p>working on. Through out the night Moira and Lena talk to everyone about the fire in Australia in between their conversations Mark tells Lena at how fast Mary lit up </p><p>around Mia and she started laughing along with Kara who couldn't keep her laughter in. As the night wore on the charity event continued as it wrapped up everyone got </p><p>ready to leave an hour later after everyone had left Mark looked around the penthouse and laughed.)</p><p>Ares: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Ares: come on.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He turns and walks off with her up the stairs to go bed for the rest of the night.)</p><p>Ares: I'd have to say tonight was pretty uneventful.<br/>Mark: It was actually and that is actually a little weird for Gotham.<br/>Ares: Yeah.</p><p>(He smiles at her as they walk the rest of the way up the stairs to their room. Back over at Kate's apartment both her and Reagan are on her bed under the covers </p><p>talking before they go to sleep for the night.)</p><p>Reagan: Will you relax my mother liked you.<br/>Kate: I know but it was still scary.<br/>Reagan: Yeah babe i know.<br/>Kate: Anyway.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Reagan: I can tell you're really tired.<br/>Kate: I am actually.<br/>Reagan: Okay. Night.<br/>Kate: Night.</p><p>(Reagan lies her head down and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow as she falls asleep Kate turns the lamp off on the bedside table once it's off she </p><p>looks up at the ceiling. As she's looking at it she turns her head and looks at Reagan who has fallen asleep and smiles at her as she's smiling at her she knows what </p><p>she wants to do next but isn't sure if Reagan will agree to it. So she figures she'll wait until she's sure their both ready for that next step in their relationship </p><p>and that next step Kate is thinking about taking is asking Reagan to move in with her. As to when she will do that she doesn't know yet. But she'll ask her soon </p><p>enough. Having figured out what she wants to do Kate closes her eyes and goes to sleep for the night as she falls asleep she smiles in her sleep knowing just how happy </p><p>and in love with Reagan she is. And she can't think of anyone else who she'd rather spend the rest of her life with other than Reagan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because well it's pain in the ass to write these right now. Given what's happened recently with the show. And i seriously do wish her lucky in future projects it just sucks she's no longer on the show. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>